


Beginning

by ziamgaylinson



Series: 10 Days of Ziam [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Shot, beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamgaylinson/pseuds/ziamgaylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has had a horrible week and he is determined to make Saturday his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that I'm doing as part of a 30 Day Writing Challenge thing. It's also under my wattpad account ohmydemilovato. I hope you enjoy it.

This week was terrible.

On Monday he'd woken up late and missed more than half of his class. Tuesday he couldn't find his keys, which caused him to be late again, that were hiding in between the couch cushions. Wednesday morning he ran out of hair gel and had to go to class with lifeless and limp hair. Thursday the shower was freezing, no thanks to his douchebag of a best mate, so Zayn was in a pretty bad mood (and it rained that day, so that only added to it). But on Friday, Zayn was determined to make the best of the day.

No matter how hard it was.

So when he got to class, not even twenty minutes late, he answered questions the teacher asked and asked questions about things he didn't understand. Even though it was almost painful, because Zayn isn't shy, but he's introverted. Or "selectively social" as Niall would tell him.

Thankfully that was the only class Zayn had that day and he was able to go back home and take a nap before he had to get to work. Unfortunately as he was walking to his car his bag split open and all of his papers flew everywhere. And the ground was still damp.

By the time he got his papers together and made it to his car, the car was being hooked up to a tow truck and getting ready to get towed. Apparently he had parked in a No Parking zone and had to pay a large fine.

Zayn wanted to cry.

He didn't.

No, Zayn put on his big boy pants, payed the kind man up front (grudgingly, of course, he was planning on getting a coffee with that cash later today), and went home and then he cried.

It was a horrid week. Nothing seemed to be going right. Even when Zayn had tried to make the best of the day. On top of that he couldn't just stay home and eat away his sad feelings because he had to work.

So Zayn promised himself that no excuses, tomorrow would be the best day ever.

\--

Saturday morning, Zayn slept in. He slept in until almost noon and woke up to a sunny day. _Today is gonna be a good day_ , he told himself.

Louis was nowhere in sight, most likely at Harry's flat. _Today is gonna be a great day._

There was no food in their fridge. Well there was food, but Zayn didn't want to cook. He wanted cereal and milk, but that wasn't an option. So he went out for food.

He didn't shower, he was too hungry for that (that sort of reminded him of the Sim he abandoned a few years ago). But Zayn did brush his teeth (nobody should be subjected to smelling his morning breath) and throw a beanie on over his unwashed hair and drove down the street to the coffee place down the street.

The line was surprisingly short for a Saturday morning and the shop was surprisingly vacant. Not completely, there were a few people in here. Mainly people on laptops pretending to be writers so people would take notice of them, a few teenage girls that giggled everytime Zayn glanced their way, and one boy that caught Zayn's attention.

He appeared to work there, if the fact that he was cleaning off the table was any indication. That's not why Zayn noticed him though. It was the smile on his face while he worked. Almost as if he enjoyed his job.

He smiled at the customers that walked in, Zayn included, at the teenage girls who giggled and blushed more, at the people typing away on their laptops even though they didn't smile back. The boy was kinder than he looked. Zayn didn't recognize him.

He had tattoos inked all over his arms, maybe more but Zayn couldn't see them. They were covered up by the sleeves of the white button up shirt he wore. The shirt stretched over his wide shoulders and around his biceps as he worked. His hair was cut short on the sided and longer on the top, almost like Zayn's quiff. All in all, he was cute.

So maybe today the universe was working in Zayn's favor. He didn't have to work, he could worry about homework tomorrow, it was a sunny day and the coffee shop wass mostly empty with a short line. And there was a really cute new guy working there.

_Today definitely is my day,_ Zayn thought stepping up to order. He ordered a large whatever with a couple of muffins.

Instead of going home and watching reruns of Friends like he planned on doing, Zayn decided to linger behind and watch the cute working boy.

If only Zayn was watching where he was going, and not texting Louis on his phone, then he wouldn't have run into the boy. He wouldn't have spilled his drink all over said boy.

Immediately Zayn went to apologize but was cut off by the boy. "Ah, crap. I'm sorry." They both knelt to clean up as much of the mess with the napkins Zayn had with him, which wasn't a lot.

But Zayn is confused. He's the one who spilled the drink all over him and the floor. So he he stopped the boy. Liam, his nametag said.

Their eyes met and if you were to ask Zayn, he'd tell you it was like one of those really corny scenes from a really girly chick flick (not that he watches those, they're all Louis'). It was almost as if all Zayn could see was Liam, it was only the two of them in the world.

Liam, with his kind brown eyes, many tattoos and bright smile.

How long did they sit there staring at each other? Maybe a minute, maybe two. But it felt like time had stopped for just the two of them.

Zayn wanted to know Liam. He wanted to see Liam. To talk to him and find out all of the little things about him that no one knew. He didn't know more than Liam's name, but Zayn did know that he wanted Liam to be a part of his life. A big part. And he wanted to be a part of Liam's.

It was Liam's coworker that broke the strange trance. She was trying to clean up the mess that the two boys had accidentally abandoned.

Zayn apologized to Liam who apologized to Zayn. Both boys held a blush on their faces. Liam returned behind the counter to clean up, leaving Zayn to sit at a table and wait for him to come out.

Zayn waited. He waited until Liam's break came. Watching him work with the customers that came in and Liam always had a smile on his face. When he'd glance over at Zayn, he'd blush and look away because Zayn only had eyes for Liam.

That was Zayn's day, and he knew it.

Liam's break came and Zayn didn't hesitate in getting up and talking to him. Liam didn't try to avoid Zayn either.

"I'm sorry for spilling my drink on you earlier." Zayn said softly. Liam was standing outside of the coffee shopping basking in the sunlight. Days like that were rare. Most days, there were white clouds blanketing the skies, harboring most of the sunlighr for themselves.

Liam smiled, and Zayn felt breathless. "It's not a problem." There was a moment of silence, not at all uncomfortable, as Zayn gazed into Liam's eyes.

"I want to take you on a date." Zayn said in a breath. It was out of his mouth before he could really think about it.

To his surprise, Liam said, "I'd really like that."

Between the smiles shared between the two of them, Zayn knew in his heart that this was just the beginning of something great.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for tomorrow's prompt. (I found this online so it's not like you can't find it and guess magically).


End file.
